fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 07 - Redirection - Alice Wade
:This is the article about the level Alice Wade. For the Character of the same name, see Alice Wade. Interval 07 - Redirection - Alice Wade is the fourteenth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: Paxton Fettel has entered the Executive Building. His most likely target is Harlan Wade or his daughter Alice. Site is believed to be heavily fortified by Replica soldiers. MISSION: F.E.A.R. operative will attempt to locate Harlan and Alice Wade and evacuate them from the site for debriefing. Utmost caution is recommended when entering Executive Building. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Alice Wade's office. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Harlan Wade's office. Updated Brief MISSION: Recover data from Harlan Wade's laptop. Updated Brief MISSION: Escort Alice Wade to the roof for evac. Walkthrough Walk down through the courtyard and smash through the windows to get back inside. Explore the area and you can find some AT-S Proximity Mines and a laptop. Access the laptop and then walk along until you find an elevator. But first, you will find a room with a security monitor and weapons and a Medkit. If you watch the monitor you will first see Paxton Fettel walking down the hall, only then for the security camera to be blocked by Alma. You will continue on and enter an elevator, Alma will appear in the corner, but she will not harm you. Wandering around to the right upstairs will find you a phone with another message. Listen to it and then go back and take the left path. Access the laptop in the cafeteria. Eventually you'll come to Alice Wade's office. Listen to the messages on her phone. In the next office over you'll see some blood dripping from the ceiling. If you shoot it, a body will fall down along with a AT-14 Pistol. When you look behind you and turn your flashlight on looking through a closed gate, you will see Alma walking in the direction of the elevator. Back at the elevator, your car will slip down a little bit. Hop on top and look to the right for a ledge. Grab the Medkit and then climb the ladder up. Make your way all the way to the top and you'll be rewarded with a Armor Vest and three M77 Remote Bombs. Climb back down one ladder and go through the door there. Before seeing the ladder, Alma can be seen just as the elevator doors quickly close. Pick up the Medkit and return to the offices. Exploring the area will reward you with one more Medkit, and another phone message. Four Replicas will be waiting at the end of this hallway. Using the Slow-Mo, you can easily kill two or three of them before they know you are coming. Take cover and be ready for N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades while you work on the rest. More Replicas are waiting for you up the stairs. Make use of the windy halls to keep them guessing as to your whereabouts. When they are dead, explore the area to pick up a Medkit and some ammo. Find the phone with a message from Alice Wade and listen to it. Down the hall an alarm will sound. A gate ahead of you will close and two Replicas will rush you. Be ready for it. A punch or blast to the face will be sufficient. When they're gone, smash your way into the office through the window and pick up the Medkit. Another laptop down the way gives you background intel, and across the hall from it is an office with another Medkit and some VK-12 Combat Shotgun ammo. Look around in the cubicles to find several more N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. When you leave this area, another Replica fight lands in your lap. They'll use the couches as cover and toss N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades your way, but it isn't anything special. Take them out and then collect the Armor Vest, Medkit and ammo in the next room. After collecting your supplies, look for the farthest security panel. It will give you access to a defense turret, so lay into the Replicas in the lobby below, this room is also were you can find an unknown Delta Force soldier. When they are dead, go back and find the other security panel. Hit it to open the gate that came down when you were ambushed earlier in the stage. Go back and find it open. Going to the left inside of the lobby will take you up a staircase where you can find a Armor Vest and ammo. Going to the right will put you into a fight with a Replica Heavy Armor. Take cover and deal with him. Once he is dead, three normal Replicas will come out to see if they can finish you off. Collect the Medkits and keep moving. When you come to another lobby, more Replicas will be waiting for you. There will be four on the ground as well as two on the balcony above. Don't go out into the room. Instead, hide in the dark corner and wait for the Replicas to poke their heads where they shouldn't. Once you've cleared out the four on the ground, duck across into the office on the opposite side. There you can pick up a Reflex Booster. Quickly run up the stairs so that you can battle the four Replicas up there on even ground. Don't put yourself out in an open area. Use the halls to keep yourself in areas of protection. Be sure to explore this area to find Medkits, ammo, Armor Vest, and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. Up ahead, the music will kick up a notch. With added music effects, you know a battle is coming. This time it is with a Replica Heavy Armor and some other Replicas. Instead of rushing into it, look on your left for a window with a Medkit inside. You can break the window and hop in, giving yourself another angle of attack. Once you've taken those guys down, look in the office nearby to find a Health Booster. Next, continue down the dark halls exploring to find some supplies. You'll come to another Replica battle soon enough. The next battle puts you up against another Replica Heavy Armor and four of his regular Replicas. This Replica Heavy Armor has a Type-7 Particle Weapon that can do some serious damage, so be especially careful not to stand out in the open at great distances. Once you've disposed of them, grab the Medkit from the corner and walk ahead to find Alice Wade, who was taken by Alma, who was actually her sister. Before you can leave, log in to Harlan Wade's laptop to get some vital details. Your next task is to escort Alice Wade to the roof for extraction. As you walk back towards the balcony area, you'll hear some radio chatter. Three Replicas are waiting to ambush you. Walk into the office and look down over the balcony. You can shoot one of the Replicas in the face before he knows you are there. If you are quiet enough, the other two will wait. Crawl around and shoot one out from the top, then wait for the final one to come running up the stairs to investigate. Take him down when he comes into view. Don't leap off of the balcony or Alice Wade won't know how to follow you. Instead, walk around down the stairs and into the open elevator. Rather than simply taking the elevator up to the top floor, it will stop several times for battles with Replicas. Stick to the corner of your elevator car and peek out to shoot them. On the second stop, jump out before the doors close again so that you can pick up the two Medkits in the back of the room. The fourth stop is the last one. The power goes out, so you'll have to go investigate. Walk around and grab the Medkit near where you can deactivate the security panel. The elevator closes, so walk off in search of another way up. Go through the now open gate and then into the door. Continue along until you come across a couple more Replicas. Stay in the shadows and shoot them down in a surprise attack. When you come to the top of the stairs, look for an air vent to knock out and climb into. Crawl ahead to complete this stage. Trivia * This interval has the most glimpses of Alma Wade in the game. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs